Instrument of Solace
by Sanji Himura
Summary: Sequel to 006 First Assignment. Shinji barrels down through the SEELE organization to get revenge for her suicide.
1. Chapter 1

**Sanji Himura Presents**

**A Evangelion/James Bond Crossover**

**Instrument of Solace**

A car is driving along the pacific coast highway heading north. The driver of the car is a fifteen year old boy who is fleeing the three Mercedes-Benzes that are pursuing him. The three cars are hailing the boy with bullets, however the boy wasn't worried. The windows are reinforced with bullet proof glass, and the body of the car was a titanium shell. Suddenly, the boy made a u turn and started to go in reverse. Inside, the boy armed his missiles and tried to get a target lock on the three cars. He would have employed his defensive weapons, but they have long since ran dry. The machine guns in the engine compartment was distracting the other cars in pursuit long enough to get the target lock. Without hesitation, he fired what was left of his missiles.

The missiles hit their intended targets and flipped over two of the cars, leaving the one in the rear to continue the chase. The boy noticed and reached for a weapon. The sub machine gun was heaver than he would have liked, but with his precious cargo in the trunk, he really can't afford weight and balance right now.

Rolling down the window, the boy stuck out his gun at the other car and fired, aiming at the tires. The bullets hit everywhere in the front of the chasing car, blowing the radiator and tires.

Slowing down to briefly inspect the damage to the other car, the boy casually turned around and drove away from the scene.

_**San Francisco, CA USA**_

The car pulled into an seemingly abandoned apartment garage and shut off. The boy got out of the car and headed for the trunk while the door was closing. Inside was an elderly man in his late seventies. He had a visor over his eyes, however it wasn't his usual one that gave away his location whenever he was connected to the internet, it kept him blind, and that was how the boy and his superiors wanted.

"Time to get out," the boy said.

['From Russia With Love' by John Barry plays

Cast:

Shinji Ikari – Himself

Lorentz Keel – Himself

Dame Judi Dench – M

John Cleese – Q

Daniel Craig – James Bond

Burt Reynolds – Jake Wade

Ewan McGregor – Lord Davies]

Inside the apartment, Shinji dragged the elderly man into a chair. "Don't bleed to death," the boy said as he sat down in the chair next to him. Behind Shinji, was his superiors, M and her aide Mr. Tanner. To one side, M's bodyguard. The man laughed and was in good spirits despite the circumstances that he was in.

"What do you find so funny," M asked him.

"If only that Rei girl hadn't committed suicide," the man trailed off. Shinji, finally having enough, got out of his chair and punched the elderly man in the face.

"Shinji," M barked, "outside now. Tanner, go with him." Shinji and Mr. Tanner left the room, but didn't stray far. M turned to the bleeding man and said, "you sure as hell in plenty of trouble with all that engineering of the destruction of the human race and all, and with that Rei girl's suicide, be lucky that you didn't get shot in the head when you were captured."

The man laughed again and said, "If you only knew what kind of trouble you are truly in. The UN will shut down funding to your country with only a word from me. My organization controls seventy-five percent of the world's gold, including Fort Knox, witch wasn't easy to obtain since I promised to wipe out the country's debt in three years. Made one hell of a bedtime story, let me tell you."

"Let me tell you something. We have a copy of the so called 'Dead Sea Scrolls' and we knew everything that was to happen when we received a copy of the scrolls, so the activities of your group were exposed the moment that my people received them."

"Is that so. Let me ask you this, do you trust the people you work with?"

At the cue, the bodyguard pulled out a pistol and shot the man and at M. Upon hearing the gunshots, Shinji ran into the room with Tanner. Heeding Shinji's unspoken request, Tanner stayed with M while Shinji went after the gunman.

Though the streets of San Francisco Shinji was preparing to shoot the gunman while the man was running in and out of traffic. The gunman also was getting his own gun out and shooting some pedestrians on the sidewalk. Shooting a few bullets in the air, Shinji got rid of the pedestrians that are on the side walk off, allowing him a clear view of the target.

Thinking quickly, the man blended in with the pedestrians, getting out of sight quickly.

"Damn," Shinji yelled before getting out of the area.

**Author Ramblings and Statistics**

Okay, you may call me strange, however, the idea of Shinji being a 00 just wouldn't get out of my head. I've outlined the other story, First Assignment, and got started with this one. I'll be working on these two fics simultaneously.

**Statistics**

Total Content Word Count: 829


	2. Chapter 2

London, England

One Day later

Inside a small apartment in the middle of downtown, MI6 is busy ransacking the place. Everything from small glasses to clothing, no detail was too minute to the investigators into who the mysterious bodyguard really was. Shinji Ikari, 006, and M walked into the living area with M holding a MI6 mug. "Six fucking years, Shinji," M stated, "and three of those as my personal bodyguard. He passed all of the yearly background checks and lie detector tests. Tell me how did he do that."

Shinji looked at a photograph. In it, there was a woman looking casual, but to Shinji's eyes, it was forced and a man in the background was a good reason why. Sliding the photograph out of its frame, Shinji handed the photograph to M asking, "anyone look familiar?"

M pondered the picture for a few moments before she finally made the connection, "Lord Davies. He rarely makes an outside appearance other than parliament, but what made Lord Davies allow himself to be photographed in the open with a seemingly unconnected woman?"

"Remember Vesper?" Getting a nod out of M, Shinji continued, "her French-Nigerian boyfriend was reportedly kidnapped by Quantum to blackmail her into stealing over a hundred million dollars for the group. I think that, in this case, Lord Davies and this woman were probably not connected at all and she was really kidnapped and brainwashed."

"Brainwashed," M said in disbelief, "Shinji you got a bloody cheek."

"I am suggesting that she suffered from Stockholm syndrome." Shinji took a closer look at the woman. Seeing some familiarity, he pocketed the photograph and said, "We need to get back to HQ and get that photograph looked at by experts."

"Why?"

"I think that I found my Vesper."

"Who?"

"In the baccarat game, there was a player who called herself Ms. Black. She claimed to be a deep cover for US Naval Intelligence. It puzzled me why she didn't go to Jake because he would have floated the information to me eventually, however, the lack of response didn't raise any red flags when it should. I sent the intel to the Japanese branch and they should have sent it to you."

"They did, but it was heavily blacked out. Almost as if they didn't want us finding out about anything."

"Thankfully, I always make duplicates. I'll file it with my report."

"What about the bodyguard? Should we do anything about him?"

"Call the US Embassy. Say that he is wanted in connection to an attempted murder in Sussex, and he is wanted for questioning."

Taking one last look at the photograph, he pocketed the photograph before turning to M, who threw the mug on the ground, shattering it.

**One Hour Later**

"What the hell, 006," M yelled, "To say that 'we have people everywhere' is a hyperbole. Florists use the expression. The old man that you captured seemed to know more to this group called SEELE than to make an empty threat like that. How in the hell did the bodyguard escape anyway?"

Shinji said, "he blended in with civilians and I didn't get a good look at him."

The two approached a door at MI6 headquarters. Shinji held the door open for M to step through. The door closed behind them as a man approached them. "This better be good news," M told the man.

"I have been going over the visor that 006 has brought to us, and it contains interesting technology that we haven't seen before," the man said. "Not only does it contain tracking technology, which was the reason why you removed it from Mr. Keel in the first place, but it also has built in account tracking which tracks his bank accounts in forty-six countries. He was telling you the truth when he said that he controlled all of the gold in Fort Knox."

"That means that he could tank the gold market by releasing the gold to the general public," M stated.

"Or he could be greedy with it and make it the most expensive commodity in the world," Shinji finished, "Is there any irregularity in moving the gold out of Fort Knox?"

"None so far, however, he has written out some deeds of gold stock to twelve of his closest friends," the tech said as the names came up on the computer screen behind him, "and one of them is a relative of 006 here."

Shinji recognizes the name of his father, Gendo Ikari, on the screen. M could tell that the pair never got along, and it always infuriated her that Shinji would rather see him dead than to actually work with him, but since the game at Imperial Casino in Tokyo-3, any mention of his father, and NERV for that matter, and he will shut you out.

"Want the bastard dead," Shinji turned to M who asked the question. They knew that they can't keep running away from this forever. "Let me tell you that, for a blunt instrument, revenge is often a one way ticket to emptiness."

Shinji said, "so you want me to be half monk, half Hitler."

"No, but what I am saying is that if you are going to enact this so called revenge for your mother, or this Ms. Black, first dig two graves."

Shinji went to the telephone at the desk and called Mr. Tanner.

"Mr. Tanner, do you have the results of the photograph analysis that I requested?" Waiting for a response, Shinji said, "Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes."

Ten minutes later, as Shinji walked into Mr. Tanner's office, he was stunned by an appearance of another man that Shinji didn't readily recognize. Seeing the faded look, Mr. Tanner said, introducing the man, "006, I would like to introduce Mr. Charles Roberson. He will be your aide and driver while you are here in London from now on."

"What happened to the previous driver," Shinji asked him.

"We ran a more though background check on all members of key MI6 positions and some red flags were raised about your driver," Mr. Roberson said.

"Getting on to business," Mr. Tanner interrupted, "Your photograph was indeed handled by a Ms. Black. However, the frame itself was handled by NERV personnel, a man who is openly working for Lord Davies. He probably planted the photograph in that apartment as a message to somebody."

"What about the woman in the photograph?"

"Well, here is the tricky part. Yes, she is Ms. Black, and yes she did work for US Naval Intelligence, however, put the two women side by side," Mr. Roberson said as he punched keys on the computer, "You can notice that one of them is green eyed while the other, the real Ms. Black, is blue eyed. I'm sorry to say, 006, is that your Ms. Black is a fraud."

"Glad that the bitch is dead, 006," M asked as she walked through the door. Seeing the neutral reaction that Shinji gave, M continued, "Don't worry. You have just learned a critical lesson. We watch our enemies all the time, but we forget to watch our friends. Go home, 006, You need your rest."

With a small smile, Shinji and Mr. Roberson prepare to drive Shinji home.

**Author notes and Statistics**

Another chapter in the books, and I'm liking the way that this story turned out so far. I'm sorry to say that with MGM going bankrupt, I seriously doubt that we will see more of Daniel Craig as 007 any time soon. I will, however, be playing Blood Stone game for the PS3 in the next couple of days to get my fix.

**Statistics**

Total Hits:

Total Reviews: 1

Total Content Word Count: 2085


	3. Chapter 3

**One Week Later, Paris France**

"Lord Davies is a very meticulous man," Shinji remembered M telling him at the mission briefing, "he likes to do things at the same time and with the same people. You can make the case that he replays the same year every year. There is some medical data to back that up, suffered some blunt force trauma when he was 26, and some mental trauma when his father died later on that year. Recruited into SEELE in 1999, ascended to one of the twelve pillars very quickly by taking control of their criminal arm, Quantum."

"The very same Quantum that you ordered 007 to stop pursuing because he kept killing everyone," Shinji asked.

"The very same. I'll be putting 008 on Quantum while you go after the main part of SEELE."

Taking a look at the seemingly abandoned building across the street from his hotel room, Shinji took out a pair of thermal goggles to scan the building. The building was lead lined, so there was a problem for his x-ray goggles that he carried with him in his mission load out.

Speaking into his radio, Shinji spoke saying, "White Knight to White Rouge, do you copy?"

He heard Bill Tanner on the other end of the line, saying, "White Rouge here. What is your status White Knight?"

"The building is lead lined, White Rouge. Thermals are working properly. I spot three guards on the top floor along with a man sitting alone in a corner office. On the lower floors, there are people who appear to do some office tasks. Oh, bloody hell, I've been spotted. I have to abort."

"White Knight," M spoke over the line, "What is your situation?"

"AP sensors picked up footsteps just outside the elevator on this level. I may have to use the fire escape to get out," Shinji spoke as he got his PPK-L out, ready for a fight, "You have a leak somewhere, find it before I end it."

"Understood, Ikari."

Taking the time to barricade a door to his room, Shinji sneaks around to the other entrance to defend it with his life.

Suddenly the door kicked in with force as the gunmen on the other side start firing their weapons at him. Shinji, being smart with his return fire, fired back at the gunmen, killing two before the rest rushed through the door to surround him.

Knowing he was beat, Shinji disassembled his PPK-L before putting his hands up. Suddenly, a woman walked through the bloody corpses with a gun of her own. Yet, the only comforting thing to Shinji was that gun fired tranquilizer darts, or a .500 caliber round pistol round, either way, it would put him away for a very long time.

"Shinji Ikari, agent of MI-6, am I right," the woman asked. Both knew the answer already as she fired a dart from her gun. "Sleep tight," she said as her men dragged Shinji from the room.

**Author Notes and ramblings**

My apologies for cutting this short, but I needed this as a proper chapter break as I have seemed to have written myself into a corner. No worries, I will work myself out of this mess later.

It also appears that the site is rolling out image covers for the site. This is nice feature for those who are graphically talented. I will make full use of the feature in my stories in the future.

**Statistics**

Total Hits: 617

Total Reviews: 2

Average Hits/Chapter: 308.5

Average Reviews/Chapter: 1

Total Content Word Count: 2583


End file.
